


Sacrifices We Make

by Taekwondodo



Category: Order of the Stick
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taekwondodo/pseuds/Taekwondodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidnap, torture, sacrifice and all for another nine months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifices We Make

Haley became aware of her surroundings slowly. Naked, bound at her wrists and ankles and with a gag over her mouth she lay in a foetal position, the chill of the stone floor seeping into her flesh. The only light was from a number of candles sitting in a strange pattern around a black altar. Instructions sent to her muscles were returned unanswered and the attempt to struggle only produced small gasping noises, which merely served to attract the attention of her captor. A male body, familiar yet subtly different, pressed along the length of her body and a hand reached over to cup one of her breasts. A voice, so like Elan's yet not, breathed in her ear.

"Good morning Haley, so nice of you to join us. You may be experiencing a slight loss of muscular control, I'm sure it's just something you ate disagreeing with you. Sabine will be joining us later but we decided I would get you to myself for a while first. I have wondered what my brother sees in you." As he was talking his hand inched down Haley's side, lightly brushing her skin, until it rested between her legs. "Let's see shall we?" Moving his hands to her waist he pulled her closer and penetrated deep into her warmth.

It was rough and when he finished he did not disengage immediately, as if he was claiming her. Finally removing his now flaccid member he stood up and stretched lazily.

"Well, what did you think?"

He looked up and smiled. "You watched?"

Sabine, in her demon form, walked towards him from the shadows. "Of course I watched. It was hot." She pressed up against him and fondled his balls with one hand. "How was it for you?"

"Satisfying. Like another blow to that do-good brother of mine. Remind me to rub it in his face when I finally defeat him. Time for the main event though, help me move her."

Grabbing Haley's shoulders and ankles they lifted her onto the altar. Sabine moved to her side, producing an intricately wrought dagger that glinted in the candlelight. Twisting it between her claws she looked at Haley and smiled.

"Since I won't be able to later, I'd like to thank you for giving Nale and I another nine months of bliss. Not that you had much choice in the matter." One last smile then her eyes clouded as she raised the dagger, preparing to complete the ritual. Still unable to move Haley closed her eyes, determined that her last thoughts would be of Elan.

The dagger fell.


End file.
